Changing their ways ONESHOT
by Sunny921
Summary: Eine kleines Oneshot über Lilys und James' Ende...aus der Sicht von Sirius 'Sorry, aber irgendwas klappt hier nicht mit dem Aufbau des Textes! Bisschen schwer durchzusteigen, aber ich versuch's zu ändernd'


Hallöchen alle ihr da draußen! 'gg'  
Ich habe mich jetzt mal an einem Oneshot über Lilys und James' Ende versucht, aus der Sicht von Sirius, wie das wohl alles für ihn gewesen sein könnte.  
Hoffentlich gefällt es euch'g' Über das eine oder andere nette Review wäre ich sehr glücklich!  
Ich habe einige Sachen etwas abgeändert, aber das macht hoffentlich nichts!  
Ich verdiene hier mit KEIN Geld, alle Charakter, Orte, etc. gehören JKRowling! Lg Sunny

Changing their ways

Die Nacht in der Lily und James ermordet wurden:

31.10.1981

Sirius Black saß besorgt in seiner kleinen, schäbigen Zweizimmerwohnung in London. Er hockte auf einem schwarzen, zerschlissenen Sessel, den er vor ein Fenster gerückt hatte, und starrte hinaus. Mit den tiefschwarzen Augen suchte er den dunklen Nachthimmel ab … doch erkannte er kein Anzeichen einer Eule. Immer wieder schossen ihm Fragen durch den Kopf, quälende Fragen. War es richtig, Wurmschwanz diese Last zu übertragen? Hätte er nicht doch selbst der Geheimniswahrer bleiben sollen? Nein, dachte er eisern, Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen das sie Wurmschwanz genommen haben… den beiden kann nichts passieren!  
Und plötzlich, während er gedankenversunken nach draußen blickte, erkannte er die Umrisse eines vogelartigen Tiers am Horizont. Sofort beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Was würde in dem Brief stehen? Behutsam und ziemlich nervös zugleich, riss Sirius das schmutzige Fenster auf und erwartete den schlanken, wendigen Uhu; Er brauste genau auf seine Wohnung zu und segelte hinein. Mit dem Schnabel klackernd landete das gefiederte Tier auf der Lehne des alten Sessels, an seinem Bein war eine kleine Pergamentrolle befestigt. Das muss ein gutes Zeichen sein, ging es Sirius durch den Kopf, Wahrscheinlich wollten sie mir nur kurz schreiben, dass alles in Ordnung ist.  
So versuchte er sich selbst Mut einzureden, doch tief in ihm glaubte er nicht an seine eigenen Gedanken. Hastig riss er dem Uhu das Pergament vom Bein, entrollte es und huschte mit den Augen darüber. Es stand nicht viel auf dem Papier, doch als er die fünf Worte lass, weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu.

Er steht vor der Tür

Es war Lilys Handschrift. Die einzelnen Buchstaben waren verwackelt, das letzte Wort leicht verschmiert und einige Stellen des Pergamentes sahen aus, als wäre Wasser auf sie hinabgetropft. Tränen. Lily hatte geweint. Er war dort. Er war in Godric's Hollow. Er war bei Lily und James … und Harry.  
„Verdammt nein!", zischte Sirius. Wenn er tatsächlich dort war, dann konnte das nur eins Bedeuten. Peter hatte sie verraten, er war der Verräter vor dem Dumbledore sie gewarnt hatte. „Wie konntest du nur "  
Und plötzlich realisierte er voll und klar was auf diesem Zettel stand. Lord Voldemort war bei den Potters. Er war dort und Sirius saß hier in London und köchelte über Peters Verrat. Wie im Reflex zog er seine Hand zusammen und zerknüllte den Zettel, dann rannte er durch das Wohnzimmer, riss die Wohnungstür auf, stürzte die Aufgangstreppe hinunter und preschte hinaus auf den Hinterhof, auf dem er sein magisches Motorrad abgestellt hatte. Ohne lange über die Konsequenzen durch Muggel nachzudenken, schwang er sich auf seine Karosse, warf den Motor an und hob ab in die Luft. Sein Hirn begann auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten, betete zum Himmel das er nicht zu spät kommen würde. Mit aller Kraft trat er das Gaspedal und flog so schnell, wie die Karre es noch nie vorher gebracht hatte.  
Er brachte nur wenige Minuten bis Godrics Hollow unter ihm in Sicht kam, im Sturzflug brauste er auf Nummer dreizehn zu und sein Herz rutschte ihm in die durchgetretenen Schuhe. Das Haus, das er einst als hübsche Baute, mit einem gepflegten Rasen, blühenden Blumen am Hofweg und neben dem Gartentor, kannte war verwüstet. Während Sirius landete, begann es vom Himmel her langsam und träge zu tröpfeln. „Nein… nein… das darf nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme, seine Eingeweide scheinbar zu einem einzigen Bündel verkrampft, „Sie sind entkommen… sie sind abgehauen"  
In völligem Trancezustand sprang er von seinem Motorrad und rannte auf das zerstörte Haus zu, trat die zersprengten Überreste der weißen Haustür beiseite und durchquerte den Eingangsbereich. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die alte, hölzerne Kommode, die Lily und James zu ihrer Hochzeit von Mr Potter Senior bekommen hatten, auf der sonst immer viele erinnerungsträchtige Bilder gestanden hatten. Sie war vollkommen zerstört, nur noch die Sockel standen fest auf dem Boden. Ein Spiegel war zerbrochen und die Scherben hatten sich am Boden verteilt. Was darunter lag, wollte Sirius nicht begreifen. Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Unter dem glaslosen Spiegelrahmen, bedeckt von kleinen Scherben, lag ein Mensch. Die eckige Brille baumelte nur noch von einem Ohr hinunter, das rabenschwarze Haar zerzaust, das Gesicht voller Schrecken, die Augen weit aufgerissen und in der rechten Hand, fest umklammert ein Zauberstab.  
„James…", krächzte Sirius und ließ sich neben seinem besten Freund auf die Knie fallen, „Nein…" Er packte James leblosen Körper an den Schultern und rüttelte an ihm, „Wach auf Kumpel! Verdammt noch mal, WACH AUF"  
Doch James wachte nicht auf, er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und Sirius wusste es. Er hatte es schon gewusst als er seinen besten Freund hatte am Boden liegen sehen. Er hatte es schon gewusst, als er Lilys Nachricht gelesen hatte … Und er konnte nicht anders. Brennende Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und tropften auf sein verdrecktes Shirt.  
Sirius Black weinte fast nie. Er hatte nicht mal bei der Beerdigung seines Lieblingsonkels Alphrat geweint. Doch nun saß er am Boden in den Trümmern neben seinem besten Freund und weinte. Er weinte. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er das befremdliche Geräusch vernahm, das auf einmal im Haus zu hören war. Es war das Schreien eines Babys. Mit einem Ruck fuhr Sirius auf und trat zitternd durch die nächste, zerstörte Tür. Sie führte ins Schlafzimmer und nun hörte er deutlich den kleinen Harry weinen. Eine wogende Welle von Übelkeit überkam Sirius als er Lily am Boden liegen sah, auf ihrem Gesicht der selbe Ausdruck wie bei James und ihr Gesicht umrahmt von ihren langen, roten Haaren. Sirius fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand durchs Haar und seine Beine drohten ihm wegzuknicken. Harry hatte aufgehört zu schreien. Sirius realisierte nun, dass der Kleine neben seiner toten Mutter am Boden hockte und seinen Paten fragend anschaute – mit Lilys Augen. Für Sirius war klar, dass Harry nichts von dem verstand was hier vor sich ging. Vorsichtig hob er den Jungen auf seine Arme und presste ihn an sich.  
„Alles wird gut mein Kleiner", flüsterte er und hielt den kleinen Kopf an seine Lippen. Harry versuchte spielerisch mit seiner kleinen Hand durch das Haar seines Paten zu fühlen, doch sein Arm reichte nicht ganz bis zu den dunklen Haaren. „Wo ist dieser Dreckskerl", zischte Sirius und fragte sich mit einem Mal warum Harry noch am Leben war.  
Warum hatte Lord Voldemort nur Lily und James ermordet, nicht aber den kleinen Harry. Mit tränenden Augen schaute er auf den Überlebenden hinab, der ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Liebevoll strich Sirius ihm seine Haare zurück und offenbarte somit seine Stirn, auf der er eine große, blutende, blitzförmige Narbe erkannte.  
„Wo hast du die denn her? … doch nicht etwa… nein, das kann nicht sein"  
KRACH Ein schrecklich lautes Poltern war zu hören und sofort begann Harry wieder zu schreien und zu weinen. Sirius setzte den kleinen auf den Boden und zog seinen Zauberstab. Also war er doch noch im Haus. Sirius würde ihn umbringen. Doch als eine Person im Türrahmen erschien, ließ Sirius den Zauberstab sinken. Es war der riesenhafte Rubeus Hagrid, ein Mitglied des Phönix-Ordens. „Sirius? Was tust 'n du hier?", fragte er verblüfft.  
Sirius zitterte.  
„Ich … Lily hat mir eine Nachricht geschrieben… sie… sie sind tot Hagrid… sie sind beide tot", stammelte er und wich einige Schritte zurück.  
„Sirius, 's tut mir so furchtbar leid … ich… hast'e den kleinen Harry geseh'n? Dumbledore will, 's ich ihn zu ihm bringe… jetz' wo er doch so allein is'", murmelte Hagrid und wurde Wort um Wort immer leiser.  
Sirius trat bei Seite, hob Harry auf seine Arme und übergab ihn an Hagrig, der das Kleinkind vorsichtig auf die Arme nahm.  
„Wie bist du hier her gekommen?", fragte Sirius und versuchte seine Stimme zu fassen, es gelang ihm nicht.  
„Portschlüssel", grunzte Hagrid und schaute sorgsam auf Harry hinab, „Warum nur die beid'n …?" „Hör mal", meinte Sirius, dem plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen war, „Du kannst mein altes Motorrad haben und damit zu Dumbledore fliegen. Ich brauch es nicht mehr, ich … muss etwas erledigen"  
Während er sprach ballte er die Hände unbemerkt zu Fäusten und versuchte seine aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken. Hagrid nickte.  
„Danke. Das' s wirklich nett von dir. Ich beeil mich besser. Will Dumbledore nich' warten lassen. Halt die Ohren steif, Sirius", sagte er, verließ das Haus und ließ Sirius allein zurück. Er wartete einige Augenblicke, bis er den ratternden Motor vernahm und sich sicher war, dass Hagrid fort war, dann stürmte er aus dem zerstörten Haus, hastete die Straße entlang und kam schließlich auf dem kleinen Marktplatz von Godric's Hollow an. Überall standen ahnungslose Muggel, die zwar mit Sicherheit etwas von dem Krach mit bekommen hatten, jedoch nichts von dem Grauen wussten, was geschehen war. Sirius hatte war kaum daran geglaubt, doch er sah ihn tatsächlich. „DU!", brüllte Sirius als er am anderen Ende des Platzes, Peter Pettigrew erspähte, „Wie konntest du das tun"  
Noch während er sprach, rannte er auf den überrumpelten Peter zu und zog seinen Zauberstab. Schnell hatte er seinen alten Schulfreund erreicht, doch nun umfasste er seine Kehle brutal mit der rechten Hand und würgte ihn so heftig, dass Peter anfing zu würgen.  
„Sirius… was m-meinst du? W-was willst d-du von mi-mir?", krächzte er und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. „DU! Du hast sie verraten! Du hast Lily und James an Voldemort verraten!", keifte Sirius mit gesengter Stimme, ließ jedoch nicht von Peter ab.  
„I-ich weiß nicht, wo v-von du redest", würgte Peter heraus und seine Augen begannen bereits zu tränen.  
„Hör auf mir ins Gesicht zu lügen, du miese Ratte! Sie sind tot! Voldemort hat sie umgebracht! Wie konntest du James so etwas antun, nach alldem was wir in der Schule gemeinsam durchgemacht haben! Hast du vielleicht ein Mal an Harry gedacht? Er ist erst ein Jahr alt, er ist jetzt eine Weise! Wegen DIR!", führte Sirius fort, noch immer bemüht nicht los zubrüllen, damit die Muggel sie nicht weiter bemerkten, „Ich sorge eigenhändig dafür, dass du nach Askaban kommst"  
Und dann geschah es. In einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, in der Sirius seinen Handgriff gelockert hatte, entschlüpfte Peter ihm und riss ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun Sirius!", echtste Peter mit zitternder Stimme und im nächsten Moment schoss ein roter Strahl aus dem Stab heraus, der jedoch nicht auf Sirius traf, sondern auf Peters eigene Hand, an der sogleich ein Finger abfiel; Die Stelle begann zu bluten und Peter biss sich auf die Zähne um nicht laut zu schreien, doch seine kleinen, wässrigen Augen sahen noch nasser aus als sonst.  
„Er hat mich dazu gezwungen"  
Alles was danach passierte, konnte Sirius kaum verstehen, so schnell geschah es. Peter schrie aus Leibeskräften: „Warum hast du James und Lily verraten? Sie waren doch deine Freunde!" Dann stürzte er sich auf Sirius, die zwei gingen zu Boden, Peter schrie einen unverständlichen Fluch, ein greller Strahl brach aus dem Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment waren alle Menschen, die zuvor noch auf der Straße gestanden hatten, tot. „Peter!?", brüllte Sirius und wollte ihn erneut packen, doch er hatte sich bereits in seine Animagusform verwandelt, und als kleine, miese Ratte gelang ihm eine unfassbare Flucht. Sirius saß allein auf dem Boden, sein Zauberstab lag neben ihm und um ihn waren die toten Körper der unschuldigen Muggel verteilt. Er konnte nicht begreifen was gerade passiert war. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Nachtluft von vielen, unregelmäßigen Knallen zerrissen und Ministeriumszauberer umzingelten den verwirrten Sirius. „Sirius Black! Ich verhafte sie, wegen Mordes an Lily und James Potter!", rief einer der Zauberer und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius.  
„Ich habe nichts getan!", brüllte Sirius und sprang auf, doch er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen, denn sofort stürzten mehrere Ministeriumszauberer auf ihn und hielten ihn fest, „ICH HABE NICHTS GETAN!"

Als Remus Lupin am nächsten morgen den Tagespropheten aufschlug und die Schlagzeile lass, ließ er wie versteinert seine Kaffeetasse fallen und konnte nicht glauben was mit seinen Freunden passiert war:

SIRIUS BLACK WEGEN MORDES AN JAMES UND LILY POTTER VERHAFTET VON PETER PETTIGREW FAND MAN NUR NOCH EINEN FINGER

Irgendwie ist es ja doch etwas länger geworden... oder? 'gg'  
Danke fürs Lesen! Review? 


End file.
